Let Me Prove I Love You
by troyellalove1
Summary: Gabriella and Troy are engaged. Gabriella is a teacher and has been under enormous stress due to low test scores. And today was too stressful. One night after she gets home, she looks at her future husband and realizes she needs some relief. A way to forget about her troubles. So she does what has become her natural instinct: receive comfort from Troy. An M-rated oneshot.


**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own any of this. All credit goes to Disney.

**Let Me Prove I Love You**

Gabriella sighed as she walked into the living room. She saw Troy sitting on the couch, watching something on TV. He motioned for her to come over and sit down next to him. She fell onto the couch and scooted up next to Troy, wrapping her arms around him and putting her head on his shoulder.

"What are we watching?" she asked.

"This..."

Gabriella stared at the reporters on the TV, dressed in their suits and with pictures in the background. She recognized the voice and face of Neil Everett, the one who seems in control of SportSCenter in the morning and sometimes evening.

"I have no idea what he's talking about. Something involving the trade deadline and the consequences of paying that player? The pitcher?"

"Yeah. Personally, I think they should keep him, but apparently they don't see it."

"My mom used to always call those guys talking heads. Cause they'd sit in a booth all day doing nothing but talking and she thought they were so annoying."

Troy smiled. "You've told me that before. Since we got engaged, I think you've done it every time I watch ESPN." He pulled her closer to him and she lay down across his stomach.

Gabriella closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep. Her entire day had been terrible before she got home. She was a fourth grade teacher and had been under a lot of stress due to low grades on her students' recent tests. She'd been yelled at by the principal and threatened with her job. She'd told Troy about it when they were eating dinner, and claimed to have moved on, but he could tell she was still wrapped up in the stress.

The voice came out of the TV at an unignorable volume. "Well Stan, he did have a 4.13 postseason ERA last year. Now keep in mind he only pitched a few games, but still. It's not like he's a reliever or a closer, he's a starter. There is no excuse for that kind of an ERA. We've already seen this team have trouble paying their corner outfield, and a shortage of talent at first, so the last thing in the world you can afford to do now is spend that money on a pitcher who's lost his spark. I say put him up on the free agent market."

"Troy...please could you turn that down?"

She opened her eyes when she stopped hearing volume altogether and saw a blank screen. "You didn't have to turn it off."

He lay down on the couch and stroked her hair. "Well, I've already watched it long enough. And after they're done talking about this, they're moving onto the NBA, which I don't really follow."

She nodded slowly and pulled him down over her. He kissed her behind the ear and buried his face in her hair. "I love you."

"I love you too."

After a few minutes, Troy noticed Gabrielal's eyes were closed. He hadn't intended for her to fall asleep; only calm her down so she could go to bed. He leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. "Angel, wake up. By the way it's ten o'clock."

She lazily opened her eyes and smiled when she saw Troy. "Ten? Well it feels like two in the morning."

"That's cause you've been under a lot of pressure. But now it's coming to an end so you can relax at least a little."

"Yeah, true. But I'm really tired. I can barely move."

Troy stood up and slipped his arms under Gabriella's back. He lifted her up off the couch and started walking away.

"Getting carried like a soldier."

"That's right." He laughed.

When Troy reached their bedroom, he walked over to their bed and set Gabriella down. She lifted up the covers and got under and Troy went in behind her.

Gabriella pushed her head into the pillow and closed her eyes. She'd been through a lot of long days, but this was overall the worst and longest. Thank God it was over. She was practically ready to die from exhaustion.

* * *

Later, it was 11:00. Gabriella had fallen asleep and then been woken up by the storm that was overhead. She felt tense and stressed again, and was tired but couldn't get back to sleep. Troy was next to her, eyes closed.

"Troy?"

No answer. She was awake, Troy was asleep. She sighed and put her hand in his hair and stroked. Her day had been rough and long, and there hadn't really been any relief coming from anyone. She didn't want to just fall asleep and wake up in the same mood. So she decided to do what had become natural instinct: receive comfort from Troy.

Gabriella rolled over so she was completely on top of Troy. She looked at him for a few seconds then slid her head under his chin. She opened her lips and grabbed some skin on Troy, then sucked and released. She worked her way around until he opened his eyes and looked down to see Gabriella kissing his neck.

She turned her vision to him and saw his vacant, half-awake stare. Gabriella put her face against his and pressed her lips gently onto his mouth. "Please, Troy?"

He looked over at the clock. "Sweetheart...it's past 11:00 and we're both really tired. And tomorrow's another big day. I can't go into work tomorrow with basically no sleep."

"I know, but I'm just really stressed out and I need some relief. You know? Just to be reminded that I'm valued and loved."

Troy sighed. "You know I love you. But we're exhausted and we need to sleep."

"But...Troy..."

He shook his head slowly.

"Okay. I love you." She turned over, faced her back towards Troy and closed her eyes.

The storm was really going. Troy couldn't get to sleep and neither could Gabriella.

He looked over at his fiancé. She was breathing softly and her hair was hanging over the side of her head. He stroked her back smoothly and thought about how lucky he was that they were engaged. Even though it had only been a few months since he proposed, Gabriella had made his life worth living and he was in love with her enough to get married, as they both already knew. She'd always been there for him, no matter what she was going through. She would drop everything to make him feel better. And it was only 11:15. He could make it through work tomorrow if he went in a little tired.

Troy rolled over on top of Gabriella and put his lips over her ear. "Angel...I'm sorry. If you still want this we can do it." He opened and closed his lips, kissing her there and working his way to her mouth.

Gabriella looked up at him, her eyes tear-filled. "Troy..."

"What the...Gabriella! What's wrong? Is this because I said no?"

"Well...yes, but don't think of me as over-sensitive. I've been under a lot of stress lately and I just wanted to feel some escape from it so I was really counting on you."

He looked at the tear that had escaped her eye, in disbelief that he was the cause of it. "Baby...no. No, baby, don't cry, it's okay." He put his hand on her cheek. "I'm here, angel. If you still want to make love we can." He kissed her nose and wiped away the tear on her face.

Gabriella smiled and looked up at Troy. "Even when you're tired? You would still do that for me?"

"Of course I would. I love you more than anything and as your fiancé it's my responsibility to make you feel loved and important by giving you the intimacy everyone needs." He moved his hand from her cheek down to her shirt. It was a normal form fitted t-shirt with a pink stripe on the outside. He grabbed the top of it and pulled slowly, watching Gabriella's smile widen as he went. He pulled it the rest of the way over her body and dropped it on the floor.

Gabriella reached behind her back and undid the straps on her bra. Troy removed it for her and tossed it across their bedroom.

"Wow, Gabriella..."

She smiled as he leaned in and kissed her in between her breasts. She removed his shirt for him and threw it on the floor.

Troy reached for Gabriella's jeans. "These must be so uncomfortable for you. Let me take care of them." After their removal, he dropped it out of the bed.

Ten minutes later, they were both underneath the covers, laughing and kissing each other's naked bodies.

"Troy, this is perfect. You're amazing. Get inside me."

Troy lifted his body up and looked down at her waist. He centered himself perfectly over her and pushed his way in while Gabriella whimpered and seductively repeated his name.

They both were united with a physical and emotional bond, and Troy was suddenly woken up with a burst of hormones. Gabriella pulled him down on top of her and started kissing inside his mouth. The two of them moved around easily, each knowing exactly what the other person would like.

After a few minutes, Troy couldn't wait any longer and started moving his hips. Gabriella gasped and followed his motion, smiling and kissing his neck from the pleasure of it.

Troy's eyes widened and he touched his nose to Gabriella's forehead. "Baby, I'm feeling it! Get ready!"

She started hyperventilating and lay her head down on the pillow, where Troy buried his face in hers.

Gabriella's face lit up as her inner walls tightened and she felt Troy's warm, dense sperm flowing into her. It coursed through every crevice inside her, and she'd never experienced anything so amazing.

"Oh, Troy! Yes! Come on, keep going! I want more!"

"I'm going!" He was having trouble talking. Gabriella lifted both legs up and wrapped them around his back. Troy grabbed them and followed their path back to Gabriella's waist, where he stroked and squeezed. Gabriella gasped.

"Oh, Troy..."

Troy knew he was filling out his responsibility as her fiancé. She was obviously stressed and she really had needed intimacy like this because the tension from the past few days had been unbearable and she had suffered. Now, she was back where she belonged, and Troy wanted to let her know he was there for her whenever she needed it and he wasn't going anywhere. He knew she'd felt neglected recently, and now was his chance to show her how important she really was. His semen kept pouring out of him.

For Gabriella, amazing emotions poured out. Not just actual ones from Troy into her, but with the pleasure came relief, comfort, and safety. The bond between them was sacred. Troy saw the sweetness in her eyes. She could feel all the passion in Troy's sperm, coursing through her and giving her the warm, beautiful feeling of knowing you're loved. These were the highlights of her time on Earth: in bed, making sweet love with her soulmate. Troy Bolton. It was so great to be able to come to him when she was sad or stressed and give herself up to him. It was so perfect to have someone to share herself with, both physically and emotionally.

Troy knew how lucky he was. Gabriella would get under the covers with him and take all her clothes off, wanting him to make her feel like a worthy human being, receiving the essential love and joy. She knew she was completely vulnerable to anything, including heartbreak or harm. But Gabriella trusted him to be her everything. To love her intimately, with passion and honesty. And he wasn't forgetting how devoted she was to him. She would always sense his sadness and then, after they went to bed, Troy would be asking himself if things could get any worse, but suddenly he would feel her slowly roll on top of him and look into his eyes with worry. She would kiss him on the mouth, pull her shirt off and say his name in her sweet, gentle voice. Gabriella would make all his troubles go away by simply opening herself up to him and smiling as they made love together.

They moved in rhythmic patterns together as Troy kept thrusting with Gabriella. She moaned with pleasure as Troy stared deep into her hopeful-looking eyes. He pressed his lips on hers and whispered romantically into her mouth. "I love you, Gabriella. I love you, angel." She opened her lips to slide her tongue into his. They explored each others mouths and exchanged saliva. The entire time, Troy simply poured his soul into his sperm, which kept flowing through Gabriella.

Soon, his orgasm was over, but Gabriella was thrilled with what he'd given her. He'd been so tired, but completely rebounded so he could make her feel safe and loved. She kissed his forehead. "I love you, baby. No one will ever take your place. You're an amazing, selfless person. And a great sex partner."

Troy smiled. "Like I said...it was my responsibility. You're always there for me. The least I can do is be intimate with you when you need it."

Gabriella lowered her body so she was lying down on top of Troy. She put her head on his chest. "You don't know how much you mean to me. It's amazing to be able to come to you whenever I want and make love together. And...how did you ejaculate for so long?" She asked, smiling.

Troy laughed. "Your body is perfect. When I've got smooth, bare skin all over me with amazing breasts, a fast waist with a great curve, and those thin, well-toned legs that wrap around me, how could I not?"

Gabriella smiled and blushed. "I'm all yours. You know that."

"I know, sweetheart. Everything on us is always fully available to the other person during sex." He lowered his head back down. His smile faded. "Are you...are you satisfied?"

"Of course I am! Troy...baby, that was the most amazing thing I've ever felt and if I could never do that again with you, I have no idea what would happen to me. But I need you and I need your body if I want to be completely happy."

He nodded.

"How was it for you? Did you like it?"

A huge smile came upon his face. "Angel, I loved it. You were great, you made me feel like I was doing such a good job as both your partner and your future husband and you simply complete me as a person. Sex is like a reminder of that. It just makes our love so...it just makes it show itself. I know how much I love you when we're doing that. Any number or amount you say just will not be high enough. And I know you feel the same way about me. You're the other half of what I am, and during sex, I'm reunited with my true hopes, dreams and self."

"Like our souls join together to form one."

"Exactly."

They both smiled and let the feelings sink in. It was just past midnight, and the moment the hormones went away, they realized how exhausted they were. Gabriella's eyes closed almost instantly, and Troy watched her until he heard a slight whimper from her.

"Baby?"

No response. Gabriella Montez, soon to be Gabriella Bolton, was asleep. Troy smiled and kissed her cheek. Everything about her was perfect and there was no denying the fact that they were meant to be. It was simply a sacred bond that was between them, written in the stars. As he listened to her quiet, steady breathing, he thought about all the times they'd shared together.

Gabriella had him completely mesmerized since high school. The first time he saw her there, she'd entered the history room in the middle of the year on her first day at East High. She looked so nervous and worried. Without talking to anyone or announcing herself, Gabriella sat down and didn't say a word. She was so quiet and shy and he loved that about her. He remembered the first time he told her he loved her and that it made her cry. He thought about all the times they'd laughed together, been there for each other, and shared secrets about their dreams in life. He thought of the many evenings they'd spent watching the sun go down and the promises they'd made to each other that were huge yet so easy to keep. He remembered the times he'd held her while she cried. She'd told him multiple times how much she loved that. And, the simplest one, all the times they'd just been together and appreciated how much they loved each other. Like right now.

As he was thinking, he barely even noticed that his eyes closed and his mind went blank. He fell into a deep, much-needed sleep, and they both were now in their own fantasy world. Possibly dreaming about each other.

All that was in the room now were two naked, sleeping bodies in bed, one on top of the other. The left side of Gabriella's face was pressed against Troy's chest, just below his neck. Troy's body expanded and contracted as he breathed, causing Gabriella's head to steadily rise and fall.

Both of them were in a state of bliss, asleep in each other's embrace. Neither one took for granted the pure, true love that was between the two of them. The kind everyone else dreams of; it was there all along for Troy and Gabriella.

And it's there for you too. Already, right now, as you read this. That love is there for you too. It exists somewhere, you just might not have found that person yet. But no matter what you do, who you meet and who you date, your true soulmate that you'll spend the rest of your life with already exists this very second...and the best things in life come when our backs are turned. So never give up hope.

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_ I HOPE YOU LIKED THE STORY. THANKS FOR READING!**


End file.
